A memory sub-system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. A memory sub-system can include memory components such as non-volatile memory components and volatile memory components. In general, a host system can utilize a memory sub-system to store data at the memory components of the memory sub-system and to retrieve data from the memory components of the memory sub-system.